Yuushou
"Where there's a will, there's a way." Yuushou is a Player from Week 10 of The Reaper's Game. He is the number one 16 year old marriage counsellor to ever TRG. Appearance Yuushou is a full-out delinquent. His hair is half long, half buzz cut with the long side bleached, and he's got five piercings in each of his ears. He always wears a band-aid on his face and a necklace with dog tags on it for fashion, regardless of what the rest of his outfit contains. He often gets in trouble with teachers for his appearance, and has even nearly gotten suspended on that basis alone -- nevermind the fighting. He's thin and a little lanky-looking despite his muscle mass, a fact that he has been actively trying to change via diet and a relatively strict training regimen. Personality Despite his appearance, Yuushou is (for the most part) an optimistic, friendly smiley ball of happiness. He always does his best to make the people around him as happy as possible, and would suffer though any degree of pain for even distant acquaintances. He basically is in love with everybody, and you would have to be the biggest douchebag ever forever to make him dislike you. He's super good at understanding people, and is generally very talented at inferring things. Though he's kind and means well, sometimes his high energy levels and reliance on instinct get him in trouble. His memory is bad enough that it can be considered a learning disability, so he had basically given up on school until things happened. He has also gotten into the habit of speaking in a fake southern accent because he is a giant dorkwad and had to go the full delinquent for reasons. History Yuushou has been best friends with another kid named Hiroshi Imamura (寛 今村) since he was practically a toddler. Hiroshi was a smart but weak scrawny kid with an attitude that got him in trouble with bullies a lot. Yuushou was far stronger physically than Hiroshi, so he basically tried his hardest to focus the bullies' attention on him instead. Hiroshi started making some friends after that 'cause he was no longer getting beaten up all the time. However, Hiroshi didn't like that Yuushou was putting himself on the line for him one bit and they argued a lot about it. Even though they were arguing and stuff Yuushou kept it up and got super duper good at fighting people. During their last year of Junior High School after a particularly bad argument, Yuushou 'ended' their friendship. Hiroshi had a fair amount of friends besides him at that point and Yuushou had already been getting in trouble at school for doing so poorly, so he figured that as long as he kept the problem kids' attention on him, Hiroshi would still be happy and that would be enough to satisfy him. He died his hair and got piercings (without his parents' permission what a bad boy) to be even flashier and once in high school, there was no end to the amount of 'bullies' who kept picking fights with him. Eventually though, after about a year of this, he beat up the wrong person--an older student who just so happened to be in a gang, and got beaten to death in an alley. His entry fee was his (ex) best friend's future. Relationships Caroline Caroline was one of Yuushou's best friends from W10 and a part of the undefeatable trio with him and Yasumu. He only refers to her by her real name, Carel, and thinks of her as an incredibly emotionally strong individual who he wants to look out for in any way he can. Yasumu Yasumu was Yuushou's partner for Week 10, and also part of the undefeatable trio with Yuushou and Caroline. Yuushou considers him one of his best bro-pals, and just really really wants him to be happy. and yeah more ppls to come or whatever Trivia *Vowed to make up with Hiroshi after the game and ACTUALLY DID IT GOOD JOB. *Is currently seeking a tutor and also planning on dying his hair black again real soon. *Frickin' DOUBLE FRIEND GLOVES, man. Gallery Hiroshi + Yuu.jpeg|Hiroshi and Yuu undefeatabletrio.jpg|The Undefeatable Trio! ShopkeepYuushou.jpg|Shopkeeper Yuushou Category:Players Category:Week 10 Category:Week 11 Category:Shopkeeper